


The Man at the Devil's Side

by Eugeal



Series: Robin Hood Drabbles [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Guy of Gisborne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man at the Devil's Side

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Ombra del Diavolo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561572) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal). 



You stand at his side, still and black like a shadow.  
And like a shadow you follow every move he makes.  
He orders, you obey. Always. Even when you wouldn't want to.  
You hide your heart in a cage, smaller everyday.  
He is a devil and you stand at his side, not allowed to have a conscience.  
No prison is safe forever, every wall hides a crack that can make it crumble.  
It will happen. What will you do, then?  
Will your guilt chain you down into the darkness or will you fly, free at last?  
The choice is yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mothertongue, so if you can spot any errors, please point them to me. :)


End file.
